Perfect Time
by Qittovv31
Summary: Pada senja di bibir pantai, Sai menunggu Sasuke datang membawa berita indah. Dedicated to #SasuSaiLIFE: Twilight and my partner in crime: Kenzeira.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfiction

Dedicated to SasuSai LIFE: Twilight and my partner in crime Kenzeira

 **PERFECT TIME**

* * *

Di bibir pantai, Sai menunggu dengan sabar. Pandangannya tertuju pada laut biru yang membentang luas di hadapan. Langit oranye mengingatkannya pada dongeng negeri senja, negeri yang tidak mengenal apa itu pagi, siang, malam. Hanya ada senja. Semilir angin mengempaskan anak rambutnya, membuat rambut yang biasa klimis itu kini jadi sedikit berantakan. Sai menghembuskan napas panjang. Sekali lagi, ia melirik jam roleks di pergelangan tangan kiri. Harusnya lelaki itu sudah datang.

Uchiha Sasuke. Entah apa yang hendak dikatakan lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut, katanya mendesak—penting, menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang. Sai pikir Sasuke hanya bergurau semata, kadang lelaki tersebut memang senang bergurau, berkata ada bintang jatuh padahal tidak ada. Dan pada kesempatan itu, Sasuke selalu mendaratkan kecupan hangat di pipinya, membuat ia merona merah semerah tomat. Entah sudah berapa kali Sai tertipu trik yang sama.

Atau justru ia menikmati tipuan itu. Entahlah. Saat menyibakkan rambut depan agar tidak menghalangi mata, dari kejauhan akhirnya Sai melihat Sasuke. Lelaki itu berjalan santai sekali. Bajunya biru dengan flanel bunga-bunga, norak sekali. Kalau dikomentari pasti malah Sai yang balik dituduh tidak tahu fesyen. Jadi dia tidak akan berkomentar banyak kali ini. terserah saja.

Dengan santai, Sasuke melambaikan tangan. Sai diam saja.

"Apa-apaan surat di atas meja itu, huh? Aku sempat berpikir kau ditawan mafia dan mau dibunuh. Kau selalu saja begini, membuatku khawatir." Sai mencerocos seperti biasa. Sasuke tertawa ringan. "Jangan tertawa. Kau seharusnya berpikir! Aku bisa meninggalkanmu kalau kau terus begini, Uchiha sialan."

Tapi di saat kemarahan memuncak, Sasuke selalu mengetahui cara ampuh untuk meredakannya. Tangan Sai diraih, diusap-usap lembut. Tatapan lurus ke arah mata, bukan tatapan menusuk melainkan tatapan penuh kehangatan. Sai sampai tergeragap.

"Ini memang menyangkut hidup dan matiku."

Mana mungkin dia percaya, kan? Dia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam trik yang sama. Akhirnya Sai menghela napas dan membiarkan amarahnya menguap pergi dibawa angin pantai. Sasuke mengulas senyum. Tangan sepucat purnama itu lantas diangkat dan menyentuh permukaan bibir Sasuke. Dia mengecupnya. Sai menggerutu.

"Untung saja … untung saja tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku di sini."

"Oh, ayolah, Sai, sekarang ini hubungan sesama jenis sudah dianggap biasa. Apalagi di Thailand. Kita sedang berada jauh dari kampung halaman, kau seharusnya menikmati liburan kita dengan hati gembira. Kau selalu saja mengomel ini-itu, seperti ibuku. Padahal ini adalah momen langka, ini akan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan dalam hidupmu—dan hidupku."

Sai memutar bola mata. "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Kau menuduhku?"

"Menurutmu aku akan percaya pada kata-kata manismu? Astaga, Sasuke … kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku mengenalmu? Sudah delapan tahun berlalu dan aku tahu benar bagaimana dirimu."

Sasuke menghirup napas banyak-banyak. "Baiklah, kau benar. Kau sangat tahu diriku, semuanya. Delapan tahun! Tidakkah kau pikir itu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk saling mengenal?"

Sai mengangkat alis. "Aku bahkan hampir yakin kau sengaja membuatku khawatir saat kau mendadak menghilang di kamar hotel—dan, ya Tuhan, kau bahkan meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi tulisan yang seakan ditulis oleh seseorang yang hendak bunuh diri."

"Oke, aku minta maaf soal itu. Sebenarnya aku pergi untuk membeli ini."

Sai memandang heran ke arah Sasuke yang sedang merogoh kantung celananya. Lama sekali. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah keruh. Dengan gelisah, diraba-raba kantung celananya lantas dia bernapas lega saat berhasil menemukan apa yang dicari. Sepasang cincin dengan satu permata sebagai penghiasnya. Sai takjub. Sasuke memasang senyum paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat.

"Aku tahu ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sulit saat aku menyadari bahwa aku ternyata menyukaimu—bahwa kau juga ternyata menyukaiku." Sasuke mulai bicara, dua cincin masih dalam genggamannya. "Sama sekali bukan hal mudah mengingat kau dan aku sama-sama lelaki. Aku bahkan hampir menyerah, jujur saja. Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan menanti di depan—masalah, masalah, masalah! Orangtuaku sudah tentu akan menentang habis-habisan, lalu kakakmu … kakakmu pasti menderita karena kau sebagai adik satu-satunya memilih jalan yang berlainan."

Sai tidak ingin menyela. Ia membiarkan Sasuke kembali bicara.

"Tapi akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa terus-menerus melarikan diri. Aku mengaku kalah. Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sai. Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengatasi orangtuaku—mencari berbagai cara pula untuk tidak mengecewakan kakakmu." Sasuke meraih jari-jemari Sai, satu cincin dia pasangkan di jari manisnya. "Karena aku tahu aku akan bahagia bersamamu, kau akan bahagia bersamaku."

Sai memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia lalu mengulas senyum tipis. Dengan perlahan, ia meraih tangan Sasuke, mengambil cincin yang satunya lagi kemudian mengenakannya di jari manis Sasuke.

"Ini bukan hanya menyangkut hidup dan matimu, Sasuke." Sai mengambil jeda cukup lama, lantas kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. "Ini juga menyangkut hidup dan matiku."

Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Sekarang kau percaya padaku, kan. Aku tidak berniat menjahilimu."

Sai ikut tertawa. Keduanya lalu saling meraih. Sasuke benar, hari ini akan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya—dalam hidup mereka. Dalam keluguan, cinta yang bukan cuma bicara soal hasrat seksual saja, cinta yang juga tidak mengenal apa itu gender, mereka memilih untuk percaya bahwa segala keputusan yang telah diambil akan membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan, pada akhir yang baik di senjakala tepi pantai ini.

 **End.**

 **A/N—duh, gue nulis apaan sih kok alay begini. Btw makasih buat Kenzeira karena bersedia memperpanjang event-nya~ walaupun tema 'Twilight'-nya tidak terasa, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan. Ngetik kebut, kayaknya banyak kesalahan. Tolong dimaafkan.**

 **Review boleh?**


End file.
